Redo
by blacksunset1214
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance; It's through miracles that we're given more.


"So... Olivia, I was wondering... If maybe, you would want to stay by my side... Forever?" Robin opens the tiny black velvet box in his hands to reveal a beautiful ring. "No, that's not right!" Snapping the box shut, the tactician flops down on his makeshift bed and sighs.

It's late at night, too late, but he has no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. He has to get this proposal right. After all, there is the chance of being reje- _No_. Happy thoughts, Robin. _Happy. Thoughts_. Sitting upright, Robin runs his hand through his burgundy red hair. "Once more. This time, I shall get it right!"

Hopping up from his bed, he stands up straight and faces the imaginary Olivia he conjures up in his mind. "Olivia, over the past few weeks, we've fought side by side, and in return we became great friends. But... I just can't help but think of you as more than a friend. I... I'm in love with you, actually, heh. So much, that I got you... This," he opens the box once again and pauses for a brief second, before continuing. "I want you to be my wife, and stay by my side forever. I can't imagine another person I'd rather spend my life with, than you. Will you marry me? ... Aaaaaand, pause for answer... Really?! I'm so happy you feel the same way! This is the happiest day of my life!" Robin picks up imaginary Olivia and twirls her around in the air before setting her back down.

"Yes! It's perfect!" He victory dances around the tent and slips the box into his pocket. When finished, he lays down on his bed and closes his eyes; he'll propose tomorrow, once the final battle against Walhart is finished.

* * *

The next morning, the Shepherds are marching towards Walhart's castle. Once defeated, the war will be over. They will be able to return to their original lives. This thought motivates them even more.

Coming to a halt in front of the over-sized double doors, Chrom and Robin turn to face the rest of the Shepherds. Grey clouds loom in the skies, not a single ray of sunlight able to penetrate it.

"Alright, this is it." Chrom speaks in a commanding tone; one fit for a leader. "We've come all this way, and we're close to ending this war..."

Though he doesn't mean to, Robin zones out during the rest of Chrom's speech, until it's his turn to speak. "Okay, before we go in, we'll organize into pairs. Chrom, you go with Sully. Frederick, you take Lissa. Henry and Sumia, Cordelia and Donnel..." This goes on until there are only two more people to pair up. "... And I'll go with Olivia." He catches sight of the light pink that dusts her cheeks, and his heart flutters.

* * *

They near the end of the battle, with few enemies left in the castle. Robin and Olivia hurry with Gaius and Tharja to find and defeat Walhart, or risk the arrival of more enemies. The tactician's mind races with excitement. _We're almost there! Walhart will be defeated and the war will be ov-_ "Look out!"

An arrow from an archer they had not spotted before makes it's way towards Robin. Before he has any time to react, a flash of pink appears before his eyes before dropping to the floor. It takes time to register what had happened in his mind, but once he gathers his thoughts, he drops to his knees and grips the dancer's hands in his own. The arrow is embedded deep into her stomach and blood gushes from the wound, forming a large puddle around her body. He leaves it in, knowing that taking it out would cause even more blood loss.

"Why did you do that for?! It should've been me!" Tears stream down Robins face in a steady flow. "Don't die on me, Olivia, please. If you see a light, ignore it. I'll go find Lissa, and she'll heal you and you'll be fi-"

"Stop," her voice is barely above a whisper. "I'm no good to anyone now..." She struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Don't say such things. We all need you! ... _I_ need you," he chokes on his words as the dancer's skin becomes a pale, ghostly white.

"The curtain's closing on me... Up to you to... finish the show..." Olivia takes one last wheezing breath, before her eyes shut and she goes still. Not even a second after, a shadow begins to envelope their surroundings, until they are consumed in pitch black darkness.

When the darkness is lifted, the Shepherds stand in front of the over-sized double doors that lead to the inside of Castle Valm. Chrom and Robin turn to face the rest of the Shepherds. Grey clouds loom in the skies, not a single ray of sunlight able to penetrate it.

"Alright, this is it." Chrom speaks in a commanding tone; one fit for a leader. "We've come all this way, and we're close to ending this war..."

Though he doesn't mean to, Robin zones out during the rest of Chrom's speech, until it's his turn to speak. "Okay, before we go in, we'll organize into pairs. Chrom, you go with Sully. Frederick, you take Lissa. Henry and Sumia, Cordelia and Donnel..." This goes on until there are only two more people to pair up. "... And I'll go with Olivia." He catches sight of the light pink that dusts her cheeks, and his heart flutters.

* * *

**Needless to say, when one of the Shepherds dies you know my thumb automatically gravitates towards the Home button. I tried to make it clear that from their point of view, everything was being swallowed by darkness, when in reality the game was being turned off. Dunno how if that turned out well, though. Grammar mistakes? I'm positive there are some, but it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm a little too lazy to fully check my work, heh.**

**-blacksunset1214**


End file.
